Generally, a rotor of a rotary electric machine is configured such that a rotor core is fastened to a shaft by press-fitting the shaft into a through hole of a central portion of the rotor core in which steel sheets are laminated by press working. The rotor core of a conventional rotary electric machine is configured such that, in order to suppress axial runout due to the bend and deformation of the shaft in the case of press-fitting the shaft, the diameter of the center hole of the laminated rotor core is configured to be partially slightly increased in the axial direction to form a gap between the increased center hole and the shaft; and thus, a reduction in the press-fitting force of the shaft is achieved, the bend and deformation of the shaft are prevented, and the axial runout is solved (for example, see Patent Document 1).